


The Importance of Family

by paranoidangel



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo has important things to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Family

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _Death of the Doctor_. Beta by hhertzof.

Once the taxi rounded the corner and Jo couldn't see Sarah Jane's house any more, she turned and sat down properly on the seat. "I haven't done that sort of thing in years," she said, starting to feel the adrenaline rush fading.

Santiago smiled. "It was so great to meet the Doctor from all your stories."

Jo's adventures with the Doctor had made great tales to tell her children when they were young. And then when they started having children of their own she told them to her grandchildren too. Even with Cliff's corroboration, they hadn't always believed them as they got older, but Santiago had been a boy who wanted to believe even if he wasn't quite sure. Now he could tell his cousins it was all true.

"Of course he was different back then. He's regenerated since I last saw him." She smiled, remembering the Doctor as he was for a moment. But she didn't want to dwell on the Doctor for too long, otherwise she'd regret leaving him again, so she changed the subject. "Clyde and Rani were nice too."

He nodded. "I can't believe they do that sort of thing all the time."

Jo wasn't sure if that was jealousy or excitement or something else she detected in Santiago's voice. "Do you want to stay? We can go back, if you like." Sarah Jane had plenty of room in her house, Jo was sure she wouldn't mind. And Jo had enjoyed herself too - she found she'd quite like to go on a few adventures like she'd had in the old days.

Santiago shook his head. "No, I like my life and I don't think I'd want to go to school." He wrinkled his nose at the idea and Jo laughed. Sometimes he reminded her of herself at that age. "I just wish I got to go home at the end of the day," he said, turning away from her and facing the front.

She looked over at him. Despite the unusual life he led, he looked fine and healthy, and he had been happy until now. Although he was at the age when children rebelled and Jo had learnt from experience not to force them and risk losing them. "We don't have to go to Norway, we can just go home if you like."

"It's not that." He sighed. "I just wish I got to see my parents more often, that's all."

"Oh, Santiago." Jo pulled him towards her and hugged him. "We won't go to Norway," she said making her decision on an impulse. "We'll go to Japan and see your mother."

He shook his head and pulled out of her arms. "No, it's too important not to go."

"The fate of the planet is never more important than you." She'd thought he'd known that, but it never hurt to remind him. "But if you think it's that important then I'll go to Norway and you go to Japan." She knew he was sensible enough to be trusted on his own.

"I can't do that. I promised Grandpa I'd look after you."

Cliff did worry about her when she wasn't with him, just as she worried about him. "I'll be fine on my own. I don't always get into trouble, you know."

He looked sceptical.

"I'll be having words with your Grandpa when I see him next." Her tone was scolding, but her smile wasn't. "I'll do that after Norway," she said softly. It had been too long since she'd last seen Cliff. And being told the Doctor was dead had made her wonder what could happen to her husband. Or any of her family. "I think it's past time we all got together," she decided. "We'll have a big family get-together at Christmas. I'll make sure everyone's there."

Santiago smiled at last. "I'm glad I have you, Gran."

"Oh, me too." Jo hugged him again. The Doctor wasn't dead and she was going to see her husband and children and grandchildren soon. The planet might always be in danger, but everything was all right with the world.


End file.
